Eat Bulaga!
Eat Bulaga! is the longest running noon-time variety show in the Philippines produced by Television And Production Exponents Inc. (TAPE) and aired by GMA Network. The show broadcasts from The New GMA Network Center Quezon City Eat-Bulaga!'' is aired Monday-Fridays at 12:00-2:30PM Before Showbiz Central Plus and Saturday at 12:00-2:30PM Before Startalk The Only Showbiz Authority (PHT).The show is also broadcast worldwide through GMA Pinoy TV and GMA Life TV The name approximately translates to "Lunchtime Surprise!" The show celebrated its 40th year on Philippine television on July 30, 2015, holding the record of being the longest-running noontime variety program on air in the history of Philippine television. Its first overseas franchise is ''Eat Bulaga! Indonesia, which currently airs on Indonesia's ANTV Network, and premiered on Indonesia's SCTV Network on July 16 2012-present Eat Bulaga! became the first Philippine show to be franchised by another country. The show celebrated its 39th year on Philippine television on July 30, 2018, holding the record of being the longest-running noontime variety program on air in the history of Philippine television. It also holds the Philippine record of all-time number of live TV episodes., In December 8, 2018, Eat Bulaga! moved to a new another studio in Cainta, Rizal, ending it's 23-years tenure in the Broadway Centrum, months before it's 40th anniversary in July the following year History The RPN era (1979–1989) Production Specialists, Inc., a company owned by Romy Jalosjos, brought the idea of creating a noontime show for Radio Philippines Network (RPN). Antonio Tuviera, who was working for the company, thought that the comic troika of Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon; better known as TVJ (who had gained fame through GMA Network's Discorama and as pinch-hitters for Student Canteen, but subsequently left both), would be the perfect hosts for the new program. At a meeting at the InterContinental Manila parking lot (now closed), Tuviera made the offer to them; they accepted. De Leon coined the title of the show: Eat represents lunchtime while Bulaga (which means "to surprise") represents their plan to fill the show with big surprises. The title is also a play on two children's games: Eat is the transliteration of It from the game tag while Bulaga! refers to Peekaboo!. Because of this, the slogan "Hangga't May Bata, May Eat Bulaga!" ("As Long As There Are Children, There will be Eat Bulaga!") was coined, also by de Leon. Eat Bulaga! premiered on July 30, 1979. TVJ, along with Chiqui Hollman and Richie Reyes (a.k.a. Richie d' Horsie) as the original hosts. During its first few months on the air, the show was in danger of cancellation. Not only did it face competition against the longest-running noontime show at that time, Student Canteen, it also lacked advertisers, despite having their advertising rates reduced to In addition, TVJ did not receive their salaries for six months. To keep the show afloat, they decided to entertain movie trailers which paid less than standard commercials. Eat Bulaga! slowly gained top-rating status in 1980 after the introduction of the segment "Mr. Macho."Production Specialists soon handed production to Tuviera's TAPE, Inc.Eat Bulaga! The Moving' On its entry to GMA, new hosts arrived, they were Toni Rose Gayda from Eat Bulaga! former rival GMA noontime show Lunch Date (former co-host of previous Eat Bulaga! host Chiqui Hollman), Allan K Jose Manalo Samantha Lopez Francis Magalona in 1995 Anjo Yllana in 1998. In between 1995-1998, several celebrities (see former co-hosts) were hired to join the show as guest co-hosts. In 1999, Eat...Bulaga! became the first to give away millions on Philippine television. When Magandang Tanghali Bayan, then the noontime show of ABS-CBN, introduced "Pera o Bayong" to its audience, it became an instant hit, causing MTB to top the ratings of Eat...Bulaga for two years. This forced the Eat...Bulaga! management to give the first millions, through its segments "Meron o Wala" in mid-1999 and then "Laban o Bawi" in late 2000 to get the audience interest back. On January 1, 2000 Eat Bulaga! airs its special millennium episode at the SM City North EDSA on a Saturday primetime slot at 8:00pm to 11:00pm make way for 2000 Today on an actual noon time slot. On 2002, Eat Bulaga! 's ratings toppled "MTB" following the growing popularity of the Sex Bomb Dancers (via Laban o Bawi) and the controversial reality segment "Sige, Ano Kaya Mo? SAKMO!" That same year, the show renewed its blocktime deal with GMA Network, ending speculations about the noontime show's possible network transfer. Eat Bulaga! celebrated its 25th year on television on November 19, 2004 at the amphitheater, Expo Pilipino in Clark Air Base, Angeles, Pampanga, enjoyed the highest daytime TV rating in the Philippines. It won the Best Entertainment (One-Off/Annual) Special at the Asian Television Award in Singapore on December 1, 2005 The event was hailed as the most successful on Philippine television, narrowly matched only by the 1st Starstruck Final Judgement. The presentation, titled Eat Bulaga! Silver Special, was broadcast on November 27, 2004 (Saturday) and on November 29, 2004 (Monday). By this time, Eat Bulaga! had modified its title, dropping the three dots. In 2005, Eat Bulaga! was aired for the first time worldwide through GMA Network's international channel, GMA Pinoy TV and GMA Life TV In 2006, the SexBomb Girls left the show due to a dispute with its producers. The show, in turn, opened auditions for new in-house dancers, under the name 'EB Babes', as a reality competition. The group officially debuted on August of that year. In March 2007, the SexBomb Girls returned as regular cast members In September 2007, a series of word wars occurred between Joey de Leon and Willie Revillame, the host of Eat Bulaga! s rival show Wowowee as a result of the Hello Pappy scandal. On July 16, 2012, Indonesia's SCTV Network aired the show's first international franchise, Eat Bulaga! Indonesia'' (later The New Eat Bulaga! Indonesia). The network, which had considered securing the rights for a local version for the past five years, started formal negotiations with TAPE Inc. in April 2012, with approval given in June that same year SCTV Network's Eat Bulaga! Indonesia ended on April 3, 2014 due to poor ratings caused by the sudden departure of their main head host in 2014. However, the show eventually returned to the airwaves on November 17, 2014 on its new home network, antv, with the new title, The New Eat Bulaga! Indonesia until its final episode in 2016.'' Due to public demand, Eat Bulaga! revived its traditional Lenten season drama specials during the 2014 Holy Week after an eight-year lull. Unlike its previous productions, the heartwarming stories produced annually are either original stories or inspired by true-to-life stories of former contestants of the popular segment, "Juan for All, All for Juan." Either one or two episodes are shown each day from Holy Monday to Holy Wednesday. In addition to the return of the drama specials in 2014, Eat Bulaga! began to hold an annual awards ceremony called "Dabarkads Awards" to recognize excellence in stories and performances for the year's Lenten presentation. Voyager Innovations, Inc. (owned by PLDT), a Philippines-based technology company, released the official mobile app of the show on January 23, 2015. Eat Bulaga! is the first noontime show to launch their own mobile application that would allow their fans to stay connected with the hosts. The app also contains exclusive videos from the show's thirty-five years on television as well as a mobile version of one of its most memorable game segments, Pinoy Henyo. The popularity of Eat Bulaga! was greatly increased In July 2015 following the accidental formation of a new love team between co-hosts Alden Richards and Maine "Yaya Dub" Mendoza, and the eventual development of Kalyeserye, a parody soap opera built around the couple. The new loveteam, popularly known as AlDub, tripled the show's normal AGB Nielsen Mega Manila and nationwide television ratings, and #AlDub became the top daily trending topic on Twitter in the Philippines and even worldwide. The milestone moments of the phenomenal loveteam helped the show garner some of its all-time high ratings. In the August 8, 2015 episode, which was supposed to feature the first meeting of Alden Richards and Maine Mendoza in real life but didn't occur because Mendoza unexpectedly fainted during the episode and had to be taken to the hospital, registered a Mega Manila rating that is above 30%, a television rating that has not been achieved by Eat Bulaga! since its 2004 Silver Anniversary Special. On August 2015 episode, which showcased a Cinderella-like story and the near-meeting of Alden Richards and Maine Mendoza posted a rating of 36.1%, which was an extraordinary accomplishment for a weekday episode. Its September 5 episode, the day when Richards and Mendoza finally saw each other for the first time, registered a rating of 39.5%. Its September 19 and September 26 episodes, the first and second dates of AlDub, garnered ratings of 41.3% and 45.7%, respectively, which are the highest-rated episodes of 2015. Kalyeserye went on hiatus on September 3, 2016 and returned on October 15 after a month-break. Once again, the segment ended on December 17, 2016, having a total of 400 episodes. Their "Kalyeserye" like-storyline has continued on their first primetime series Destined to be Yours which aired from February 27 to May 26, 2017. On September 30, 2017 (coinciding the grand coronation day special of Miss Millennial Philippines 2017), Eat Bulaga! introduced their new opening break bumper (OBB) wherein it showcases the sightings and attractions of the Philippines since "Mula Batanes hanggang Jolo" is the first part of the show's theme song. Ryan Agoncillo, together with Alden Richards and Maine Mendoza starred in the OBB wherein they also bond in with different people. It was until January 1, 2018 when it started to air the new OBB during the start of the show everyday on a temporary basis, but once again stopped the following month except for the July 30, 2018 episode in time for the 39th Anniversary with a new eyecatch bumper, on October 27, 2018 (coinciding the grand coronation day of Miss Millennial Philippines 2018), Eat Bulaga! slightly updated its last year's opening billboard with Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon as narrators of the OBB. On July 7, 2018, Eat Bulaga launched EB Version 4.0, Where in the show began its kick-off celebration for their 40th anniversary on July 30, 2019, also Eat Bulaga announced their Horror-comedy telemovie "Pamana" which will be shown on July 28. This serves as a commemoration to the variety show's 40th anniversary since July 30, 1979. Sa Tamang Panahon'' benefit concert ''On October 24, 2015 ''Eat Bulaga! held a benefit concert at the Philippine Arena to thank the fans of AlDub and to raise funds for building libraries in certain schools across the Philippines and for the victims of Typhoon Lando. The most awaited event for the loveteam also marked a major turning point of the Kalyeserye story; the couple were able to see and interact with each other without any hindrance from Lola Nidora (Wally Bayola's character in Kalyeserye ) The special show dubbed as ''"''Sa Tamang Panahon" (At the Right Time) attracted an estimated 55,000 people, becoming the largest indoor audience ever of Eat Bulaga! Ticket sales for premium seats were sold-out three hours after Lola Nidora announced the concert on October 17, 2015. The rest of the tickets were sold-out after three days. After 24 hours, #ALDubEBTamangPanahon, the official hashtag for the event On May 21 2018-present However, the show hit a snag when Eat Bulaga! main hosts Tito Sotto resigned on-air because of marital issues with main-hosts Vic Sotto and Joey De Leon the day it came back, the show introduced a new co-hosts Dimples Romana Angel Aquino Bianca Manalo Ryza Cenon Yassi Pressman and Yam Concepcion joined the show in to replace by Tito Sotto When Eat Bulaga! runtime is shortened slightly to a 150-minutes (2 hours and 30-minutes) programme This made Wowowin (Weekdays Editions) and Startalk The Only Showbiz Authority (Weekend Editions) extend more, and it returned to a 2-hours programme the show was extended again by additional (2 hours and 30-minutes) Main Hosts * Tito Sotto (1979-present) * Vic Sotto (1979-present) * Joey de Leon (1979-present) * Joe Marasigan (2015-present) * Carlo Marasigan (2015-present) Female Co-hosts *Ruby Rodriguez (1991-present) * Pia Guanio (2003-present) * Pauleen Luna (2004-present) * Maine Mendoza (2015-present) * Dimples Romana (2018-present) * Maureen Wroblewitz (2018-present) * Julia Gonowon (2018-present) *Ryza Cenon (2018-present) *Angel Aquino (2018-present) *Bianca Manalo (2018-present) *Yassi Pressman (2018-present) *Yam Concepcion (2018-present) Male Co-Hosts *Jimmy Santos (1983-present) * Jose Manalo (1994-present) * Allan K (1995-present) * Anjo Yllana (1999-present) * Wally Bayola (2000-present) * Paolo Ballesteros (2001-present) * Ryan Agoncillo (2009-present) * Alden Richards (2015-present) * Baste (2015-present) Segments *Shoutout *BOOM! *Bakclash *Bulagaan *Pinoy Henyo *Guhit Bulaga Plus *Prizes All The Way *Broadway Boys in Concert *Eat Bulaga's Lenten Specials *Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol *Zoombarangay: Zoombabait Ninyo, Thank You! Studios Used by Eat Bulaga! 'RPN-9 years' *Live Studio 1 Broadcast City (1979-1988) *Celebrity Sports Plaza (1988-1989) 'ABS-CBN 2 years' *ABS-CBN Studio 1 ABS-CBN Broadcasting Center (1989-1990) *ABS-CBN Studio 2 ABS-CBN Broadcasting Center (1990-1991) *ABS-CBN Studio 3 ABS-CBN Broadcasting Center (1991-1992) *ABS-CBN Studio 10 ABS-CBN Broadcasting Center (1992-1993) *ABS-CBN Delta Theatrer (1993-1994) *Celebrity Sports Plaza (1994-1995) 'GMA Network years''' *Celebrity Sports Plaza (January 27, 1995-August 31, 1995) *Broadway Centrum (September 1, 1995-December 7, 2018) * APT Studios Cainta, Rizal (December 8, 2018-present)